fmabyondfandomcom-20200215-history
Gen Dao
Gen Dao is the thirteenth crown prince of the eastern nation of Xing and the liege of the Dao clan. Seeking a way to ensure his path to the throne amidst deadly inter-house competition, Gen has ventured from Xing to Amestris in order to divine the secret of immortality - the Philosopher's Stone. 'Personality' Gen has become a loner since his fusion with his long time panda companion, often avoiding direct contact with people and instead just watching them from a distance. Due to his chimeric nature, he considers himself a step above regular humans, a sign of his arrogance. Despite this he is level headed and friendly to those he has a bond with. 'History' Gen was born into the Dao Clan, one of the fifty royal clans of Xing, as the son of the emperor. Because of this, Gen had an overwhelming number of assassins sent after him, like many of the other royals. Though ironically Gen was trained in the art of assassination as a means to both defend himself and strike vengance against the other clans. Though this treatment was not unique to Gen. Most, if not all of the clans had their members go through the same training. At the age of 14 Gen set off for Amestris in an attempt to gain favor with the dieing emperor by searching(And presumably finding) the secret of immortality through the Philosopher's Stone in an attempt to become the next emperor. Gen managed to cross the desert with the assistance of his Giant Panda Bear: Lei Fei. After many months of traversing the large central city as a broke, poor child he soon found himself in the Amestris prison system due to lack of the proper immigration papers needed to journey to foreign lands. Soon after his 15th birthday he was taken from his high security cell(Having been placed there due to a hefty number of escape attempts) and transferred to Laboratory 5. After a week of near starvation in a dark holding cell, he was taken out and reunited with Lei Fei. Lei Fei had become feral, no longer remembering Gen due to the mistreatment he had gone through while captured. The two were soon forcefully fused together by the head alchemist of the place, along with dozens of other Chimera. Gen was one of the lucky ones to have survived, and even luckier to have gained the complete chimeric form. Most of the others had received a poor fusion, becoming beastly or gaining a body resembling a humans with destroyed insides resembling hybrid versions of their beasts and their own. Gen was apart of a handful of people who remained relatively unharmed from the fusion. After the fusion, Gen obtained Lei Fei's feral attitude, making his personality darker and less friendly. Within the falling weeks multiple Chimeras escaped using their new found abilities, Gen being one of them. However a majority of the Chimera were forced to the undergrounds- Gen being with the majority. 'Plot' N/A 'Equipment' Xingese Kunai: Kunai, steel daggers used in Xingese Combat. The Kunai are able to pierce Human flesh and bone with ease and can be thrown accurately for long distances. The Kunai are designed to be used as both a throwing knife and dagger, giving them a high amount of versatility. The design of the Kunai also makes it good for pinpoint aiming. Xingese Gunpowder Stick: This stick is composed of saw dust with a gun powder core, making it a great explosive. It's force is the same as a stick of dynamite, making it useful from a medium range without the need to retreat. The wrapping composing the stick is fireproof to prevent accidental explosion from flames. Xingese Explosive Sphers: These are small balls packed with gun powder, covered in a extremely thin layer of low quality iron to keep the outside fireproof. The sphere functions similarly to a grenade with only 1/4th the power of a stick of dynamite, making them useful from a close range without the need to retreat. Large Xingese Explosive Sphere: This is a large sphere packed with gun powder and covered in 1/2 inch iron casing. The sphere has for force of roughly 15 full sticks of dynamite, making it extremely explosive. While it loses a portion of the force from having to destroy the Iron case, the explosion is still powerful enough to take down a three story house. This weapon is only carried on Gen's person if he is expecting to use it, this is largely due to it's size and unnecessary power. The sphere also has the potential to kill the user if used within a close range. 'Powers & Abilities' Gen is a highly skilled combatant, well-versed in the Xingese style of martial arts in both armed and hand-to-hand styles, also making frequent use of Xing-made explosives . He has significant agility and remarkable strength. Gen is particularly masterful in the use of kunai in combat. Like most Xingese warriors, he has the ability to read the Dragon's Pulse, which gives him the ability to "sense", locate and track the Qi of living beings around him, such as animals, allies and foes. This gives him a massive edge over most opponents, being able to sense them before seeing them. Additionally, it allows him to sense spiritual anomalies like the Philosopher's Stones and the Homunculi, whose life energy is twisted by the large number of souls trapped inside them. Aside from his prodigious physical skills, Gen is a crafty and capable tactician, able to think several moves ahead to the big picture as well as incorporate his surroundings, various skills and unique tools to his advantage in a battle. Chimera Gen is able to transform from a human form to a Human-Panda Chimeric Hybrid through force of will. This is due to having been alchemicly spliced with a Giant Panda he had traveled with as a child. Like most other Chimera, Gen has a large amount of life force and thus will out live a normal human by many years and can survive what would normally be fatal attacks to a human body. In his transformed state Gen's claws & teeth capable of shredding through iron due to their durability and sharpness. Gen is also slightly quicker and more durable and stronger, greatly benefitting his Martial Arts. Gen also has a highly developed sense of smell allowing him to track his targets with considerable accuracy, even allowing him to fight in the dark (although a bit clumsily), he maintains a lesser version of this in his human form. Gen also has an abnormal sense of hunger, preferring to snack on bamboo and other traditional Panda food that would normally be impossible for a human to digest or even chew. Gen also has a hard time satisfying his hunger, often coming of as voracious. Stats 'Quotes' *'Include some good quotes said by your character. '